ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeo
'Takeo Tengan '(天眼丈夫, Tengan Takeo) is a Human/Demon hybrid living in Karakura Town. He is widely recognized around Karakura High School to be its "runner-up", the second strongest fighter in the school. Before moving to Karakura Town, he was a traveling martial artist who participated in many tournaments throughout the Northern Continent - most importantly the 'World Martial Arts Tournament '(天下一武道会,Tenka'ichi Budōkai). After suffering a devastating injury in the semni-finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Takeo retreated to Karakura Town to recuperate. Appearance Takeo is a fair-skinned teenage boy of above average height with a compact body build. He often appears solemn, rarely smiling as he prefers to maintain a serious facial expression. He has long, lavender colored hair with bangs that extend to his shoulders. For his attire, Takeo dons a white jacket with a red shirt underneath; a pair of tattered blue jeans with a chain attached to the belt; and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Takeo is a mature and quiet individual who prefers solitude over socializing. It is his opinion that forming bonds with others is what leads to disapointment, a feeling he experienced during numerous instances of his past. Takeo's history of betrayal has made him very distrusting of others. When first meeting people, Takeo will attempt to figure out their intentions as a defense mechanism. It can be said that his distrustful habits are stemmed from his fears and insecurities. Having lost people who were dear to him at a young age, Takeo has undergone the painful feeling of abandonment plenty of times. Not wanting to experience the despair he once felt again, Takeo has become more selective about who he chooses to associate with. If someone doesn't pass his muster, he will find a way to shut them out of his life. History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities 'High Spiritual Power: '''Although he is merely a human and a teenager at that, the amount of energy that Takeo has is abnormal for someone of his classification. Obtained through years of harsh training, Takeo has gradually increased his amount of spiritual power until he surpassed the majority of the normal population. While his energy levels are far below that of more elite warriors, what he lacks in spiritual power he makes up for in skill. '''Enhanced Physical Strength: '''Throughout the course of his previous training experience, Takeo has undergone numerous strength training exercises. Because he uses fighting styles that center around raw power and ruthlessness, the developement of Takeo's physical strength has been essential to his career as a martial artist. Takeo's strength is considered to be above average for the standard human. He has been shown to be strong enough to fight against adult men on several occasions. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Not only can Takeo dish out attacks but he can take them to. A common practice conducted by Takeo during his original training regimen was waterfall training, which consists of the performer sitting under a waterfall an meditating. Takeo would remain at the base of powerful waterfalls for hours at a time, allowing the force of the water to pound his skin and ultimately increase his tolerance of pain. Because of the sheer brutality of his fighting preference, it is necessary for Takeo to have adequate endurance in the event that recoil damage occurs. '''Great Speed & Agility: '''While his strength and endurance are certainly commendable, Takeo's advanced speed and agility are his main assets in combat. Using his swiftness to gain an advantage over slower opponents, Takeo obtains the chance to hit them with severe combinations. In conjuction with his all-around ability as a martial artist, Takeo's speed and agility make him a challenge as he is also difficult to hit. Slower opponents generally already have a hard enough time keeping up with his aggressive nature, his status as a speed demon only further complicating their efforts to land blows on him. Martial Arts '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' Plot Trivia *His original inspiration is Riku, a character from the Kingdom Hearts video game series by Square Enix. The two share both a similar appearance and the role of deuteragonist of their respective series. *Takeo's character was revamped from his original role in Bujinkatagi to the storyline of Kappatsu Kaidan. In both series, he was designed to act as the main rival/motivator of the main protagonist as well as the deuteragonist. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist